


Mikasa becomes a live streamer

by Saiyain_Turtleboss22



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Titan Shifters, Mikasa Ackerman & Eren Yeager Are Siblings, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiyain_Turtleboss22/pseuds/Saiyain_Turtleboss22
Summary: Eren and Armin want a Ps5. Naturally they get Mikasa's help to raise money to get it. How? By making Mikasa become a live streamer.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman & Annie Leonhart, Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert, Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman & Connie Springer, Mikasa Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman & Hitch Dreyse, Mikasa Ackerman & Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman & Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss, Mikasa Ackerman & Sasha Blouse, Mikasa Ackerman/Everyone
Kudos: 30





	Mikasa becomes a live streamer

**Author's Note:**

> I really should be working on my other fics but I had a funny dream about mikasa becoming a live streamer and immediately came up with this. So yeah sorry. Kudo, comment please, and tell me if you might want a follow up.

"Uh Hi again. I'm Mi-I mean what was it again, Eren?" Mikasa whispered.

Eren quickly wrote on a poster board.

"Steel_Abs! Right, and um I'll be playing, um Call of service?" Mikasa muttered.

In an instant the online chat blew up correcting her, while also thirsting over Mikasa.

* * *

**"Bahahahaha, it's Call of duty!" imnotaspy**

**"Black ops to be precise!" Baldie**

**"And Technically service is a synonym to Duty so she's not wrong lol" Shyguy**

**"Am I the only one wondering how the hell those abs are real?!" dathohitch**

**"Back up so we can see them better plz!" Potatogurl**

**"She's so bad at live streaming but her hotness makes up for it!" Hors3_face**

**" i'll never get tired of her face and abs, tbh." Blond_shorty**

**"Idk how much Ive donated just so she'll give me a shout out." Imnotaprincess**

**"I could get abs like her if I wanted Imnotaprincess -_-" freckledface224**

**"Shut up, no you can't" imnotaspy**

* * *

Mikasa looked at her chat room and did her best not to blush. She knew she was horrible at livestreaming, but as it turns out her fans didn't really care about that, and instead just about every fan was here because they were thirsty for her. Mikasa wasn't dumb she knew she was good looking, but it was still embarrassing to see people talk about it in person.

"How did I even start doing this?" Mikasa wondered.

**Two months ago**

"Eren...I'm not so sure about this?" Armin whispered to his longtime best friend. Usually he was all for his crazy schemes, but for once he was a little skeptical about their current one.

"Oh come one Armin! You want the pS5 too right? Well this is a surefire way for us to make the money to buy it super quick and without actually having to do anything!" Eren explained easily.

Armin sighed knowing he wasn't wrong, and already stuck helping with the plan. "Don't you think we should at least tell Mikasa the full plan. Like the real reason we're having her do this is for a game system?"

"Nah. Mikasa won't sweat the details", Eren shrugged. "As long as we're hanging with her, she won't care what we're doing."

"Eren." Armin said with steel in his voice. "I know Mikasa always does whatever you say but for once be considerate of her feelings and explain your real intentions."

Eren after feeling the impact of Armin's words hit him, agreed readily. He now felt a little bad not telling Mikasa why exactly they were having her do this but then again, she probably won't even care once they do reveal to her their real intentions.

"Okay good! Now let's go check on Mikasa!" Armin said happily.

* * *

"Hey Mikasa! All set?" Eren asked.

Mikasa turned around to where her adoptive brother was, in just a sports bra revealing her eight pack. A small smile appeared on her face at the sight of him and Armin.

"Yes Eren, but I still have to ask again if you could explain what a twitch account is and why am I starting one...shirtless?"

Eren tried his hardest to hide the smile that wanted to appear on his face. "Oh well you see; a twitch account is a thing where you...uh take it away Armin!"

Despite being told to tell Mikasa the truth Eren still didn't have the guts to do it and left it all to Armin. Figures.

Armin sighed before explaining. "Basically, you film your reactions to playing games live and others watch it."

Mikasa looked at the two quizzically. "But you guys said I'm very bad at video games which is why you won't let me play with you."

"WHAT NO WAY YOU'RE AMAZING MIKASA WE JUST DON'T LIKE HOW GREAT YOU ARE! RIGHT ARMIN?" Eren said hurriedly.

Armin couldn't help but shake his head in disappointment.

"Eren shut up and stop lying." Armin sighed.

"But!"

Mikasa stared at the two boys confused until Armin spoke again.

"Mikasa you know we love you right, but you really do suck at video games." Armin began.

Mikasa pulled up her scarf to cover her blushing face. "You guys have just played a lot more than me."

"No, but okay fair enough. Just listen that's not a bad thing! See twitch is all about doing live reactions to the games you play and with your good looks and abs of steel we're gonna be raking in the views!" Eren explained.

"Huh?"

Armin slapped his face, Eren was ever so tactless. "What Eren is trying to say is compared to _you_ , we are trolls. We figured if anyone would garner a huge fan base it would be you and a huge fan base would mean a bigger chance of us getting the funds for a ps5." Armin explained apologetically.

Mikasa was silent for a few minutes, allowing the gears to turn in her head. "So, you were gonna use me?"

"Well...technically yes? But we were gonna split the profit and tell you once you took off! Swear!" Eren hurriedly explained.

Mikasa sighed, typical Eren using her for his hairbrained schemes. Not only that but he dragged Armin along for the ride. Whatever they're her boys and she can't help but join them in their shenanigans, as always.

"Fine. How do we this twitch?"

"First profile pic!" Eren said, quickly taking a candid photo of his sister that still somehow made her look like a model.

"You're perfection disgusts me Mika. Thankfully we'll need it for twitch." Eren sighed.

"Sorry." Mikasa apologized.

"Don't listen to him Mikasa he's just jealous." Armin said.

"It's true." Eren said.

* * *

"Alright next! Username."

"We should correlate it with an aspect of Mikasa" Armin offered.

"Oh, like her abs?" Eren pointed out.

"Err...yes, but also no I think it should be-

"Steel abs!" Eren cheered already in putting it in for Mikasa.

"Alright we got the pic, we got the modelesque Mikasa, and perfect username…now is the real challenge."

"What's that?" Mikasa asked.

"Getting started" Eren said.

As it so happened it wasn't that difficult. Once Mikasa started her profile and began her first live stream her profile instantly took off. Word spread around about a hot girl, playing shirtless with insane abs and the subscriptions came flooding in, as well as the donations.

* * *

"Holy shit Reiner, Berthodlt! who the hell is steel_abs?"

"I don't know why?" Reiner yelled from their shared kitchen.

"Uh never heard of her, why?"

"Because I wanna bang her so bad" Annie muttered.

Surprised by their friend's blunt confession, they quickly went to look at the person who had caused such a thing. Only Reiner to begin to gag on his sandwich he had just made and Bertholdt to spit out his drink.

"Well damn...I'm gay and even I'd go straight for her." Reiner coughed.

"She is very pretty." Berthodlt admitted.

The three friends were big fans of watching streamers on twitch and had chanced upon Steel_Abs (Mikasa) on her debut. They immediately decided to subscribe.

"But god is she so bad at playing." Annie chuckled.

"Oh yeah sooo bad." Reiner cackled.

* * *

"Oh, I think I'm supposed to shoot that guy, right?" Mikasa mumbled.

"Wait is he on my side? Are there teams on this thing, wait how do...am I even playing yet?" Mikasa asked, looking at her keyboard and trying to figure out if she was even pressing the right buttons.

"Eren! I don't know if I started the game! Have I started living yet?!"

"God damn it Mikasa! it's live streaming and no your still on the character screen!"

Mikasa squinted at the screen and shrugged. Turning back to Eren and Armin she asked, "do I tell people to subscribe and donate now?"

"You haven't even started playing! No one's gonna subscribe to you ye-, oh people are subscribing." Eren said surprised.

"Look we just got a $20 dollar donation." Armin chuckled, from where they were sitting out of sight but still able to watch for how many people were watching Mikasa.

"Mikasa your inability to actually play games is winning the people over keep it up" Eren hissed.

Mikasa nodded determinedly and shot thumbs up. "Got it!"

* * *

"Hahahahaha oh my god, she's one to watch, Cons!" Sasha cackled.

"I know right", the bald boy wheezed form his spot on the ground. The two were looking for a new twitcher to watch when Steel_Abs had caught their eyes. Sasha because "whoa those abs", and Connie because how funny she was at trying to play a game and ultimately failing at it.

The two roommates turned to eachother, already knowing what the other was going to do.

"Subscribe!"

* * *

"Nope those abs are not real." Hitch said. Unknown to her friends she too was a fan of live streamers.

"…Subscribe."

* * *

"I think i'm in love" Jean said staring at the black haired beauty.

"But man is she horrible at live streaming."

* * *

"Ymir! Ymir! Look at this live streamer!" Historia yelled.

"What?" a tall freckled girl called to her roommate.

"What the hell? Why's she shirtless?" Ymir asked.

"I don't know but-"

"Hey, did you already subscribe and donate to her?!" Ymir yelled.

Historia looked at Ymir unimpressed. "Look at her, wouldn't you?"

Ymir rolled her eyes. "Yeah."

"But, uh...she's pretty bad at video games don't ya think?" Ymir pointed out.

"Her abs make up for it." Historia said.

* * *

"I think I finally figured out how to get out of the dungeon." Mikasa fist pumped.

" **Atta girl! We knew you could do it steel_Abs!" Potatogirl**

**"Only took you three hours but hey slow and steady wins the race, right?" Blond_Shorty**

**"Yeah now you can get out of practice mode and actually play the game" Baldie**

**"Yeah put those skillz 2 da test!" imnotaspy**

Mikasa looked to her chat room her face dropping at what her fans had just said. "You mean I wasn't already playing?"

**"You dumbass Baldie look what you did! You made steel_abs sad" dathohitch**

**"Don't worry steel_abs it's always better to practice before you try to enter bowsers dungeon anyways!" shyguy**

**"Yeah forget baldie, you're doing a great job!" imnotaprincess**

Mikasa looked at her fans encouraging her and felt much better about how much she sucked. She gave a small smile to her computer screen before thanking her fans.

"Thank you everyone, for your encouraging words. I'll keep doing my best."

**Blond_Shorty dmed you**

**Imnotprincess donated 500 dollars**

**Potatogirl donated 20 dollars**

**Hors3_face donated 25 dollars**

**Imnotspy donated 15 dollars**

**Dathohitch dmed you**

Mikasa stared at her screen in confusion as she watched just about every fan, she had give her some sort of donation, a few sending her dm's.

**"Uh...thank you for the donations."**

**"Thank you for the smile!" Imnotaprincess**

**"You just added ten years on my life" Potatogirl**

**"I got a few cavities from that smile but thanks anyways" Blondshorty**

This was what her entire chat consisted of, compliments of the smile she had given her fans. It seemed they hardly saw her smile and the first one she had ever given them was worth more than they could give her. She was very flattered.

* * *

"Whoa this is way more than I expected us to make, heh." Eren chuckled awkwardly.

"How much have we made?" Mikasa asked.

"Almost two grand." Armin said in awe of Mikasa's charm.

"Is that enough for your ps5?" Mikasa asked.

Armin and Eren deadpanned at the stoic girl who was amazingly bad at live streaming.

"Yes Mikasa, this is more than enough." Armin said.

Mikasa nodded satisfied, getting up from the gaming chair they had bought her with some of the money she had received earlier on. "Okay so I'm done with twatch right?"

Armin and Eren jumped atop Mikasa sitting her back down. "Nooo!"

"Well, uh first off it's twitch and second. No! You have devoted fans who for some reason love how bad you are at live streaming your reactions, Mikasa! If you stop now, then imagine how disappointed they'll be. They've donated so much to you, yet you're willing to up and disappear on them?" Armin argued.

Mikasa rubbed her chin, deep in thought. "But I'm pretty sure they just watch for my abs?"

"OKay yes, but also they actually really love your bad playing and reactions. Besides, isn't it fun?" Eren begged.

"No." Mikasa answered.

"Uh, fine what do you want to continue." Eren conceded.

Mikasa thought about it for awhile before giving a small smile. "New gym equipment."

"Done!"

"And a popcorn making machine."

"Do-wait a popcorn making machine?" Eren asked.

"Yes, I want that or no deal."

"But you guys have a microwave." Armin said.

"I want to make my own popcorn with the kernels." Mikasa said blushing.

Eren and Armin turned to eachother shrugging. "Deal."

"Yees." Mikasa whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Blond_Shorty:Annie
> 
> Imnotaspy:Reiner
> 
> Shyguy:Berthodlt
> 
> Baldie:Connie
> 
> Potatogirl:Sasha
> 
> Dathohitch: Hitch
> 
> Imnotaprincess:Historia
> 
> Freckleface224:Ymir
> 
> Hors3_face:Jean


End file.
